


I Need Some Advice

by Castiel_Winchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Likes Castiel, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Winchester67/pseuds/Castiel_Winchester67





	I Need Some Advice

It wasn't that bad of course, being in love with your best friend. At least it wasn't until they fell in love with someone how wasn't you.

And then they ask you for dating advice.

"I need some advice." Dean says, playing with the Samulet that hung around his neck as always.

"With what?" you question, as you continue to do research for school.

"Em...there's this..." he trails off, now looking down at the ground, still playing with the Samulet.

"This...?" you ask. 

"Person." dean says still looking down.

"what about this person?" you ask him. Now looking up at him, you notice that he's nervous. You start to try to figure out why, he's never been this nervous about a girl. The more you think about it, you don't think you've ever seen him this nervous. He must really like this girl.

"I think...ithinkilikethemasinlikelikethemandidontknowwhattodoaboutitsoithoughtmaybeyoucouldhelpme."

Catching on to what he's saying you nod and ask who this girl is.

"Em..." He says, looking even more nervous than before.

You don't say anything as you wait for a real answer.

dean looks up at you not saying anything, then looks back down at the ground and continues to play with the Samulet.

"Well, his name is Castiel..." Dean finally answers.

"He." You say in surprise.

"yeah..." He says, shifting his weight uncomfortably, he don't look as nervous as before, but he's still way more nervous than you've ever seen him be.

"sorry, go on." you say, feeling a little uncomfortably yourself.

"Em...he sits next to me history class, we talk a lot, we're quit close actually...and i think i mightlikehimandidontknowwhattodoaboutit" Dean starts talking faster, getting nervous again. "iveneverreallylikedanyonethismuchbeforeespeciallynotaguyandidontknowwhattodo " dean says still not making any eye contact.

"i didn't catch any of that, you need to calm down a little, okay?" You say, trying to calm him down a little.

"Yeah, okay." Dean says, trying to calm himself down.

"Good. Now, what were you saying?" You ask.

"I think i like him... and i don't know what to do about it." He pauses. "Would do you think i should do?" "Em...i don't really know, I've never been in this situation before." You say. "Do you know if he, you know, swings that way?"


End file.
